Rumour has it
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS songfic - Tout a commencé avec une rumeur. Elle aurait pu passer inaperçue. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter, rien ne peut rester inaperçu.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Mme Rowling. La sublime chanson « **_Rumour as it »_** (paroles en italique dont vous trouverez facilement la traduction sur Internet) est à la talentueuse Adele.

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Général/Romance

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Résumé :** Tout a commencé avec une rumeur. Elle aurait pu passer inaperçue. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter, rien ne peut rester inaperçu.

**NdSs** : BONNE LECTURE ! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo FCRCSM ooO<strong>

**Rumour has it**

**POV Draco Lucius Malfoy, le seul, l'unique ! **

_All of these words whispered to my ear_

_Tell a story that i cannot bear to hear_

Tout a commencé avec une rumeur. Un bruit de couloirs. Et les couloirs à Poudlard sont nombreux, ce bruit-là aurait pu se disperser jusqu'à se perdre le long des murs de pierre de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Oui, il aurait pu passer inaperçu. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter, rien ne peut rester inaperçu.

Il n'y a qu'à le regarder :

Ses cheveux. Un mystère capillaire à eux seuls. Soit, il doit mettre ses doigts dans une prise électrique, soit il veut montrer à tout le monde qu'il passe des nuits de débauches jusqu'au petit matin.

Scandaleux.

Vraiment.

Surtout que moi, j'ai beau passer une heure chaque matin à coiffer les miens avec les meilleurs produits, ils n'ont pas tout à fait la même texture que les siens. Comment je sais qu'ils sont doux et soyeux, malgré leur apparence broussailleuse ? On s'est battus l'autre jour, et je ne sais pas, par instinct de self-défense, je lui ai tiré les cheveux pour qu'ils arrêtent de me chatouiller le visage. Le parfum de son shampoing m'asphyxiait littéralement tous les autres sens. Quand j'y pense encore aujourd'hui, ça me donne des frissons.

Sa cicatrice. Elle a quelque chose d'hypnotique. La sienne tend au respect. Elle est le symbole de son héroïsme, même s'il voudrait pouvoir la cacher. Comme si ça le gênait ou qu'il en avait parfois honte. Tssk, la honte, il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Au moins, la mienne est bien cachée. Je porte ma croix gravée à même la peau. Merci Potter. Elle me rappelle ma lâcheté. Elle est le symbole de ma faiblesse.

Ses yeux. J'aime le vert. Ca va bien avec le gris argenté. Normal, je suis de la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Passer sept ans à dormir dans une chambre décorée de ces deux couleurs, sans les apprécier un minimum, ça aurait été de la torture.

Mais le vert de ses yeux… je ne sais pas. Il est étrange. Il dévoile trop de sentiments. Ou alors c'est peut-être le reflet de ses lunettes qui me joue de sales tours ? La dernière fois, il les avaient laissées dans le vestiaire. Je les ai prises. Pour l'embêter. Je les ai essayées. Pour rigoler. Ce mec est vraiment myope comme une taupe. Et aussi silencieux qu'un félin chassant sa proie. Je n'avais pas vu ni entendu qu'il était revenu de la douche jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande ce que je faisais là. J'ai vite enlevé ses binocles avant de me retourner. Je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec Potter. C'est là que j'ai remarqué une chose : le vert de ses yeux était différent. Ou était-ce sa façon de me regarder qui était différente ? Faut dire, je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près sans lunettes. Je me suis empressé de les lui remettre sur le nez, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas à les laisser traîner n'importe où. Quelqu'un de malhonnête aurait pu les lui voler. Il a paru surpris dix secondes, puis il s'est reculé et m'a remercié. Il était sincère en plus. Enfin, je crois. Il faisait trop chaud, à cause de la vapeur d'eau dégagée par les douches, je n'avais plus les idées très claires. Potter était nu. Séchant ses cheveux avec sa serviette éponge. Je suis sorti avant qu'il ne se retourne. Maudissant Potter et ses yeux si verts.

Son corps. Plus petit que moi de quelques centimètres. Il n'y a pas à revenir dessus, c'est celui d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans, sportif et bien portant. Je ne peux le nier, son physique est plutôt avantageux, mais à croire qu'il se moque de le mettre en valeur, portant des vêtements franchement discutables en matière de mode. Pansy m'a expliqué que c'était en vogue chez les Moldus. Les jeans n'ont rien de particulier. Franchement je ne comprends pas cet intérêt pour ce tissu. Mais vu que c'est Moldu, je ne peux qu'être à moitié surpris.

J'ai essayé d'en porter un, un jour où l'on n'avait pas cours, par curiosité. Mouais, eh bien je peux vous dire que je l'ai vite remis au placard. Je n'ai pas tenu deux heures avec. Il était bien trop serré. En plus, je devais avoir une allure bizarre, je parie, car Potter – sa surprise passée en me voyant, ce qui je l'avoue m'a fait jubiler intérieurement sur le moment - n'arrêtait pas de sourire comme…bah comme Potter sait si bien le faire. Tel un gamin qui rêve de ses cadeaux de Noël, alors qu'on est en plein mois de juin et qu'il fait une chaleur à crever, ce qui donne l'impression que vos habits sont tatoués sur votre corps tant ils sont collés à votre peau. Oui, il avait ce sourire-là. Un sourire d'idiot, en somme.

Vous l'aurez compris, Harry Potter est unique en son genre. Béni soit Merlin pour ça ! Et c'est un être remarquable. Dans le sens où il ne passe pas inaperçu, quoi !

Oh, je vous vois venir avec vos regards et vos sourires en coin.

Vous pensez ; « Draco Malfoy a le béguin pour Harry Potter. »

On en revient toujours à la même chose, au final.

« Draco Malfoy a le béguin pour Harry Potter. » Voilà ce que disait la fameuse rumeur.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent encore de cette phrase.

_Just cause i said it. It don't mean that i meant it_

_People say crazy things_

C'est moi qui l'ai lancée, cette rumeur. Les mots ont glissé tout seul. C'est la faute de Blaise. Il m'avait énervé.

_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore_

Pendant un mois, il m'a parlé de la rupture de Potter avec Weasley-fille. Qu'il était malheureux car même si la rouquine qu'il convoitait tant depuis des mois était maintenant célibataire, elle ne semblait pas réagir positivement à ses tentatives de charme et blablabla.

Alors pour lui clouer le bec, j'ai dit que moi aussi j'étais malheureux car j'avais le béguin pour Potter. Ca a marché, il m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds et il s'est tu. Pendant cinq minutes. Puis il a fallu qu'il le répète à voix haute – le criant presque - alors qu'on était dans notre dortoir et que les murs ne sont pas si bien insonorisés que cela. Il n'a pas compris que je blaguais. Mon ton était pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait d'ironique. Enfin, je crois. Je ne m'en souviens plus. J'étais saoul.

Oui, j'ai lancé la rumeur. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vient de moi, qu'elle est vraie. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

Maintenant, les gens n'ont plus que ces mots-là à la bouche. Et d'autres bien pire. Des trucs farfelus que je préfère passer sous silence.

_Just cause i said it. Don't mean that i meant it_

_Just cause you heard it_

Le lendemain matin, toute l'école avait eu vent de la rumeur. Évidemment, il a fallu qu'il l'entende aussi cette rumeur. Le drame. Tout mon univers s'en est retrouvé chamboulé. Parce que…

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
><em>

… Il y a cru. Potter et sa naïveté légendaire.

_You made a fool out of me,  
><em>

Et me voilà, attendant qu'il finisse son entraînement de Quidditch. Il m'a envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il voulait qu'on se donne rendez-vous pour discuter, seul à seul. C'est ridicule. Je me sens ridicule. Il n'y a rien à discuter. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire.

_And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core.<br>_

Il s'avance vers moi avec une lenteur qui va m'achever. Je me recompose un visage impassible, même si à l'intérieur, tout mon être crie de lui dire la vérité, que la rumeur est fausse. Si, elle est fausse !

J'ai le béguin pour Harry. Non, c'est un mensonge. Il ne faut pas croire toutes les rumeurs. Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Harry Potter. C'est bien plus que cela. J'en suis au point de non-retour. Je suis comme un inoffensif vif d'or. Il m'a attrapé, au sens propre comme au figuré. Avant de m'embrasser, ne se souciant guère que ses coéquipiers soient encore présents sur le terrain. Moi aussi je m'en fiche, ils pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'Harry me relâche. Mon cœur est son trophée.

_But rumour has it, I'm the one you're leaving her for._

Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Harry. C'est pire. Je l'aime. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas…encore.

**FIN**


End file.
